FanFic
by AsH HewLett
Summary: No era una persona celosa, pero la curiosidad por saber que tanto hacia Flaky en esa computadora, lo estaba consumiendo de manera lenta. De haber sabido que su no tan inocente novia, se entretenía con esa clase de lectura, definitivamente hubiera preferido ahogarse en la ignorancia ante que enterarse. FlippyxFlaky [One-Shot]Humanizados.


**_FanFic_**

No era que él era un celoso posesivo que no podía dejar de desconfiar de su novia…¡Bueno, si! Era demasiado celoso, que no podía dejar de pensar que debía asesinar a cualquiera que se le acerque, por el solo hecho de que no soportaba que ella le dirigiera la palabra a ningún espécimen humano con pene. Pero aquello que sentía en esos momentos, era meramente curiosidad.

Se sentía ridículo, el pensar que aquel sentimiento se basaba en el tiempo que pasaba su novia con ese aparato endemoniado, principalmente por una razón: Era un objeto inanimado, carente de mente propia que definitivamente no le sacaría a su pequeña novia.

Pero a pesar de eso, la duda de porque Flaky en ocasiones rechazaba sus invitaciones a salir, por estar pendiente a aquella netbook que Shiffles le había regalado, lo rodeaban todos los días. Al principio, al notar como ella se reía traviesamente, o en ocasiones se sonrojaban con rudeza y apretaba fuertemente sus labios con sus dientes, se le vino a la mente que su inocente novia no era tan inocente, como para observar porno online. Pero esa idea fue descartada, luego de que un día él se encargo de observarla desde detrás del sofá mientras ella sin notar su presencia realizaba lo suyo.

Ningún pedazo de piel se veía en esa pantalla, o algún fondo oscuro, como solían tener esas páginas que él solía visitar en su juventud, cuando apenas era un mocoso pre-adolescente. Pero no, simplemente letras sobre un fondo completamente blanco, que inquieta se iban moviendo hacia abajo a medida que ella movía su dedo índice sobre un botón de su teclado. Letras, simples letras, eran lo que no permitían a su novia a salir con él y en ocasiones tener sexo por toda una noche.

La curiosidad, cubrió mucho más a Flippy al notar que con el tiempo, ella dejaba de simplemente leer para comenzar a teclear con fluidez sobre su teclado, perdida en una excusa eterna, de que era un trabajo para la universidad. Varias horas solía estar de esa manera, sin detenerse por nada del mundo, a excepción de que él se acercara y se quedara a su lado. Ella con una velocidad, que hasta el idiota de Splendid envidiaría, cerraba lo que hacía para posar su mirada en él, nerviosa, con su voz temblando en una risa graciosa.

Entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiado, una vez escucho que por internet se podía interactuar con miles de personas, por lo que no descartaba la posibilidad de que su tímida Flaky haya encontrado alguna de esas personas, en su red social o en algún sitio. Y con esa justificación falsa, que ocultaba severamente sus intensos celos y curiosidad, espero hasta que ella se fuera a bañar para poner sus manos en acción.

Las contraseñas para él, con su experiencia como soldado especial, eran simplemente una estupidez. Y más si tenían en cuenta que fue Flaky la que puso la contraseña en su netbook. Basto solamente un intento, para que el aparato comenzara a mostrar el típico escritorio que debía tener ese modelo.

Acercando el mouse, sobre el explorador que ella siempre usaba espero unos minutos. Debía actuar con rapidez, ella no tardaba mucho en ducharse, y si lo descubría husmeando como todo un metiche en sus cosas, fácilmente sacaría ese carácter severo que pocas veces mostraba, para hacerlo dormir en el sofá, como digno perro de la casa.

Al instante alzo una ceja al notar como una extraña página aparecía frente a sus ojos, atreves de la pantalla. Analizándolo con atención, trago secamente al descubrir de que se trataba: Era un perfil de una página. No le tardo mucho tiempo analizar que la pagina, era la que ella siempre usaba fascinada, pensando que él no la observaba desde lejos.

Leyó el nombre de usuario y se quedo helado: _"Puercoespín rojo"._ Ese apodo, era el que siempre él al llamaba juguetonamente cuando la molestaba, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo dejo con ganas de morderse la lengua, arrancarse un pedazo y tragarlo así se ahogaba con ella. Sino que fue aquellas historias que comenzaron a verse a medida que descendía hacia abajo. Se quedo helado, estético, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par al leer la categoría de esas historias: _"Happy Tree Friends"_

Aquella ridícula serie, que había sido inspirada en su ciudad para que los ciudadanos tomaran conciencia de los peligros que los rodean día a día, y cuidaran sus miserables como patéticas vidas. Por supuesto, los directores del dichoso programa, habían pedido prestado sus personalidades para personificarlos en animales con cara de enfermos adictos de las drogas, que siempre sonreían.

Flippy ni siquiera sabía porque demonios, había aceptado la propuesta que le proponían….¡Ah! Ya se acordaba..Fue porque su novia, en ese tiempo su mejor amiga, había rogado para que se uniera a esa _"noble causa"_ que posiblemente ayudara a salvar miles de vidas. Aunque él seguía manteniendo, que esa serie simplemente alimentaba mucho más el morbo, que la seguridad.

El punto era que una parte de él, quizás la más ilusa, había considerado que esas historias con un genero "Romance" en su descripción, fueran de ese oso militar y aquella puercoespín adorable que habían sido las copias animadas de sus propias personalidades. ¡Pero no! Nuevamente ese sitio volvía a joderlo, al poner en nombre de los personajes. ¡Su nombre!¡Su jodido nombre!...Con el nombre de aquel subnormal de Splendid.

No era tonto, algo dentro de sí le decía que aquellas historias eran lo que su novia escribía con tanto entusiasmo. Pero decidió ignorarlo, para continuar leyendo una al azar. Y ese fue su más grave error, que casi ocasiono que se saque los ojos a si mismo.

Su rostro al igual que sus fracciones comenzaron a deformarse del asco, al leer como la historia narraba como él tenía un romance apasionado con ese superhéroe de cuarta, mientras que casi se ahogo con su propia saliva al leer como la escena se iba tornando mucho más pervertida como para que él siguiera leyendo sin quedar con unas secuelas de por vida, peor que su esquizofrenia, pero a pesar de eso leyó.

Leyó hasta el final y casi vomita en su propia sala, al terminar de leer como el acto carnal terminaba en un beso fogoso entre ambos.

Se quedo en shock, pero a pesar de eso siguió con las siguientes historias, quedándose aun más sorprendido al reconocer ciertos rasgos de Flaky en las notas de la autora. Y sin duda su sospecha se confirmo, al ver en la punta de la página, el nombre de usuario, con su sesión abierta. Todo quedo claro.

Flaky era la escritora de esas atrocidades en contra de su sexualidad.

Sus fracciones estaban desfiguradas, mientras lentamente el aparato comenzaba a caer entre sus manos hasta caer sobre la alfombra en un sonido sordo. Leves pasos se escucharon a su espalda, haciendo que él girara demoniacamente su cabeza hacia atrás casi rompiéndose el cuello, para observar a esa bastarda que se hacía llamar su novia.

Sus ojos dorados estaban encendidos antes el odio, el asco y la repugnancia. Sin embargo, su mirada de inocente aun se mantenía en su rostro sonrojado por el reciente baño, mientras que una toalla descansaba sobre sus hombros cubiertos por ese piyama de mojigata.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?—pregunto con una inocencia que recientemente a él le hicieron dudar si era verdadera. Ella poso su rubí mirada en el aparato en el suelo y palideció al reconocer la página abierta.

—¿Dime porque mierda me emparejaste con ese súper héroe subnormal?—gruño como perro rabioso a medida que lentamente se levantaba del sofá para caminar hacia ella. Haciendo valer su casi metro noventa.

—B-bueno…e-este…—nerviosamente observo a su novio con un sonrojo que prácticamente la camuflaba entre ese montón de algas mojadas que era su cabello.—L-lei varios de esos escritos en los que los emparejaban…p-por lo que pensé que hacían linda pareja y…hehe— rio mirando hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta a la vez que la alzaba con completa facilidad contra su hombro para caminar hacia su cuarto.

—¡Te follare tan fuerte que se te quitaran esas raras ideas de tu cabeza, perra!— gruño animalmente antes de lanzarla contra la cama y prácticamente arrancar ese piyama con fuerza— ¡Y ni se te ocurra usarlo como material para esas estupideces!¡Porque te estaré vigilando las veinticuatro horas de ahora en más!—gruño contra su rostro antes de entrar en su interior sin ni siquiera molestarse en ser tierno.

Ella se lo pagaría por hacerlo ver como un pasivo que era fácilmente dominado por ese anormal de Splendid.

Los fanfic, o como mierda se llamen esas porquerías, sin duda eran completamente escalofriantes. Jamás se recuperaría de eso, y ni siquiera quería saber cuántas cosas podrían albergar los demás.

* * *

 **Definitivamente el escribir sobre parejas homosexuales me esta afectando el cerebro! :') jaja**

 **Pero ya que! xD**

 **Gracias por leer! C:**

* * *

Happy Tree Friends© MondoMedia


End file.
